The Great Pong Saga
by Oni-Link1
Summary: Random, humorous, insanity that me and a friend writes. Read at your own risk.
1. The game

WARNING-This story may cause brain damage and loss of intelligence! 

START GAME

Ball: "Hey what's up? It's me your favorite person-"

Left Paddle: "You are not person! You moron!" 

Ball: "Better to be more on than more off!" 

Right Paddle: "Quit your conversation, were playing a game here."

Ball: "Sorry."

Left Paddle: "No, your not!"

Right Paddle: "SHUT UP!"

Ball: "Sorry, for real."

Right Paddle: "Good, now let's play."

Left Paddle: "Why? We play this game everyday, we should be good by now."

Right Paddle: "Because I say so."

Ball: "Hey, guys wait! How are we talking?!"

Left Paddle: "What do you mean, ball?"

Ball: "We don't have mouths!"

Right Paddle: "I had lips but then ball ran into me."

Left Paddle: "So."

Right Paddle: "So I had a mouth once!" 

Ball: "Me too!"

Left Paddle: "Then why are you complaining?!" 

Ball: "Oh, a…"

Right Paddle: "Can we get back to the game? Please?"

Left Paddle: "If it will make you shut up."

Right Paddle: "WOOHOO!!!!!"

Ball: "Oh, no."

Left Paddle: "What now?"

Ball: "Well, a…"

Right Paddle: "Yea! Game!"

Left Paddle: "What is it ball?"

Ball: "It hurts when you hit me."

Left Paddle: "Boohoo. Let's start the game."

Right Paddle: "Yea! Game!"

Left Paddle: "Serves up!"

Right Paddle: "Hey, are you going to hit ball to me?"

Left Paddle: "I did, but he stopped in the middle of the field."

Right Paddle: "Hey, ball!"

Left Paddle: "I think he is zoning out."

Right Paddle: "Zoning out; another side effect of hunger."

Left Paddle: "What?!"

Ball: "What?! What did I miss?"

Right Paddle: "Nothing, can we finish the game now?"

Ball: "I guess."

Right Paddle: "Here Left."

Ball: "WHEEEE!" 

Right Paddle: "Hey, Left why didn't you hit ball back."

Left Paddle: "I'm not moving, so you can eat butt and sniff it while you're at it."

Ball: "Left! Have you become lazy?!"

Right Paddle: "Laziness; another side effect of hunger."

Ball: "What do you mean by that?"

Left Paddle: "I am not moving ever again!"

Right Paddle: "Because you are hungry!"

Ball: "What is hunger and hungry?" 

Right Paddle: "It is where you don't get enough food in you."

Ball: "What is food?"

Right Paddle: "I don't know but it sounded good in my head."

Left Paddle: "Don't worry about it, ball."

Ball: "Okay, if you say so."

Right Paddle: "Can we finish now?"

Left Paddle: "No, I am not moving, remember?"

Right Paddle: "Please?"

Left Paddle: "No."

Right Paddle: "Please?"

Left Paddle: "No." 

Right Paddle: "Please?"

Left Paddle: "No."

Right Paddle: "PLEASE?!"

Left Paddle: "NO!!!!!!!!!"

Ball: "Left how are you going to get girls without moving?"

Left Paddle: "Quite simply my friend. The girls flock to me like I was bathed in honey."

Right Paddle: "EWWWWW! That's nasty and sick."

Ball: "Spare us the details please."

Right Paddle: "That corrupted my morals."

Left Paddle: "Alright fine then. Now what?"

Right Paddle: "GAME! GAME! GAME! GAME! GAME!"

Left Paddle: "Oh, fine, fine, fine."

Ball: "Whose turn is it?"

Right Paddle: "Nobody's really."

Left Paddle: "Then how are we going to play, you moron."

Ball: "It is Left's turn."

Right Paddle: "Can we just play?"

Left Paddle: "Okay, here he comes!"

Ball: "WHEEEEE!"

Right Paddle: "AHHHHHHH!"

Left Paddle: "Right, you are supposed to hit ball back."

Right Paddle: "Oh, yeah, I am aren't I?"

Ball: "Okay, let's try again."

Right Paddle: "Yea! Game!"

Left Paddle: "Alright, here ball comes. Are you ready, Right?"

Right Paddle: "Yes, I think I am ready."

Left Paddle: "Okay, here we go…again."

Ball: "WHEEEEEE!"

Right Paddle: "YEA!"

Ball: "OWWWW! WHEEEEEEE!"

Left Paddle: "Good hit, of course we play so much all of our hits should be a good hit."

Ball: "OWWWW! WHEEEEEE!"

Right Paddle: "WOW! Ball is coming fast!"

Ball: "WHEEEE!"

Left Paddle: "Why must we do this?"

Ball: "OWWWW! WHEEEEEE!"

Right Paddle: "Because this is so much fun!"

Left Paddle: "Well, too bad I think I am done."

Ball: "No, another twenty minute at three-hundred and fifty until your are done."

Left Paddle: "Moron!"

Right Paddle: "Why did we stop?"

Ball: "Because I have enough bruises."

Right Paddle: "Oh, okay. Who won?"

Left Paddle: "Does it matter? We are just going to do the same over and over and over and over. We have been playing the same stupid game for sixty-three years."

Ball: "Wow, has it really been that long?"

Right Paddle: "That isn't enough. I want to play more. MORE PLAY!"

Left Paddle: "Shut up, Right!"

Ball: "Maybe we can play just a little more."

Left Paddle: "Fine."

Right Paddle: "Yea! Game!"

Ball: "This is going to hurt."

Left Paddle: "Shut up, ball."

Ball: "But it hurts!"

Left Paddle: "So, cry me a bridge, build me a river and get over it!"

Ball: "Isn't it cry a river and build a bridge?"

Left Paddle: "Well, it isn't any more."

Right Paddle: "Can we play now?"

Left Paddle: "Probably not."

Right Paddle: "Why?"

Ball: "I get hurt."

Right Paddle: "Oh, come on, this is your job. You are not getting paid eighteen hours a minute for doing nothing."

Left Paddle: "How come I don't get paid?!"

Ball: "I get paid?"

Right Paddle: "Can we just play? Please?"

Ball: "Well, I guess I can bear getting beat around."

Right Paddle: "WOOHOO!!!!!"

Left Paddle: "Is that all you think about, Right."

Right Paddle: "Nope."

Ball: "Can we just get my beating over with?"

Right Paddle: "Okay, here he comes, Left."

Ball: "Left, you missed!"

Left Paddle: "I don't feel like playing any more."

Right Paddle: "Lose of competitive edge; another side effect of hunger."

Ball: "Why do you keep talking about hunger?!"

Right Paddle: "That's a long story, Ball. A long story indeed."

Left Paddle: "Now what?"

Right Paddle: "GAME ON!"

Left Paddle: "No."

Ball: "Come on, what is the worst that can happen? Besides me getting hurt."

Left Paddle: "Okay fine."

Right Paddle: "You start, Left."

Left Paddle: "Okay but I am going to hit hard."

Ball: "Not too hard now. I am very fragile."

Left Paddle: "Of course, we already knew that."

Right Paddle: "That was mean."

Ball: "WHEEEE! Fast. Fast. Faster. Faster! FASTEST! NO, TOO MUCH FASTNESS!!!! AHHHH!"

Left Paddle: "Ball, popped!"

Right Paddle: "NOOOOOOOO!!! Now we can't play."

Left Paddle: "I am going back to being lazy."

GAME OVER

I am sorry for writing this insanely wrong piece of…whatever it was. My friend and I had nothing to do. That and it is late. I don't know what possessed us. Anyway, I am sorry for making any people lose IQ points. Sorry. See you in the psycho house. 


	2. Why did we do it?

WARNING: This story may cause brain damage and lose of intelligence

START GAME

Right Paddle: "We have to find a new ball! We have to play!"

Left Paddle: "No we don't, so shut up!"

Right Paddle: "But we need a new ball! Please!!"

Left Paddle: "Why? Why do we need a ball?"

Right Paddle: "To play the game. I LOVE THE GAME!"

Left Paddle: "Will it make you stop talking?"

Right Paddle: "For a time."

Left Paddle: "Oh, my word! Fine! We can use that guy!" 

Guy: "Who me?!"

Left Paddle: "Yeah, you. You are now the ball!"

Right Paddle: "Yea! Game!"

Left Paddle: "Get over here, Ball."

Guy: "That is not my name. My name is Bob."

Right Paddle: "GAME!"

Left Paddle: "Whatever. Can we just get him to shut up?"

Bob: "Ok."

Right Paddle: "Who serves first?"

Left Paddle: "I will. Get over here, Ball."

Bob: "My name is not ball. It is Bob!"

Left Paddle: "Get over here you moron. Don't make me come over there!" 

Right Paddle: "Don't forget, Left. You are lazy!"

Left Paddle: "So what. Besides I feel a little strange so I think I am going to stop being lazy."

Bob: "Okay, fine. I will play."

Right Paddle: "Yea! Game!"

Left Paddle: "Now you have done it."

Bob: "Okay."

Right Paddle: "You serve, Left."

Bob: "Why did he stop moving? Did he…die?"

Right Paddle: "Oh, no!"

Bob: "Oh, no!"

Right Paddle: "Oh, no!"

Bob: "Oh, no!"

Right Paddle: "Oh, no!"

Bob: "Oh, no!"

Koolaid man: "OH, YEAH!"

Bob and Right Paddle: "…."

Koolaid man: "AND JAM INTO CLEAR!" 

Bob: "Who was that?"

Right Paddle: "Why did you have to die of starvation, Left?"

Bob: "He starved to death?"

Right Paddle: "Starving to death; another side effect of hunger."

Bob: "Should have grabbed a Snickers; packed with peanuts, caramel, and chocolate."

Right Paddle: "…."

Bob: "Hey, look we can look in that shed for a New Left."

Right Paddle: "Okay."

Koolaid man: "NO…"

Bob: "What just poured out of there?"

Right Paddle: "And all over us?"

Bob: "It taste like lemonade."

Koolaid man: "I'M WORKING ON NEW LEMONADE TOO!"

Bob and Right Paddle: "…."

Koolaid man: "AND JAM INTO CLEAR!"

Right Paddle: "Now how are we going to get a New Left?"

Bob: "How am I supposed to know! Maybe you should read this sign next to me that says how!"

Right Paddle: "You aren't really a ball are you?"

Bob: "No, I am a grown man that has made a lot of mistakes."

Right Paddle: "Grumpiness; another side effect of hunger."

Bob: "How about that guy over there?"

Right Paddle: "Hey, you. What is your name?"

Guy: "Who."

Bob: "You. What is your name?"

Guy: "Who."

Right Paddle: "I want to play."

Bob: "Will you play with us?"

Guy: "Play what?"

Bob: "Always asking questions. Pong! What else would we play?!"

Guy: "Okay."

Right Paddle: "Just tell us your name."

Guy: "Who."

Bob: "You! What is your stinking name?"

Guy: "My name is Who! You morons! I told you already!" 

Right Paddle: "Don't leave, Who!"

Who: "See you around."

Right Paddle: "NO…"

Bob: "It looks like he made a lot of mistakes too."

Right Paddle: "NO…"

Bob: "Well, now who can we get to be Left?"

Right Paddle: "I don't know. How about him?"

Bob: "Hey, guy!"

Guy: "How did you know my name?"

Right Paddle: "Me want to play!"

Guy: "You are stalkers! Ah…"

Bob: "Now, why did he run away?"

Right Paddle: "Be afraid. Be very afraid!"

Strange evil voice: "Mwahahahahaha…"

Bob and Right Paddle: "…."

Koolaid man: "MAD SCIENTIST?! WHERE?!"

Kid: "Not mad scientist, mad scientwist."

Bob and Right Paddle: "…."

Koolaid man: "OH, YEAH!"

Bob: "Well, now that the terror is over, we can look for a New Left."

Right Paddle: "Right."

Bob: "No, Left."

Right Paddle: "Left, right."

Bob: "NO! Left Paddle!"

Right Paddle: "Left Paddle, right."

Bob: "…."

Right Paddle: "How about you, sir?"

Person: "Who me?"

Bob: "No, the person behind you."

Person: "Oh, there is somebody behind me."

Right Paddle: "Yeah, him, not you."

Person: "Well…"

Bob: "So, do you want to join us?"

Right Paddle: "Bob, that is a pole."

Bob: "Answer me! You foolish person!"

Right Paddle: "Impaired judgment; another side effect of hunger."

Bob: "Maybe we should get a job."

Right Paddle: "Why?"

Bob: "To get our mind off of the game."

Right Paddle: "!"

Bob: "…."

Right Paddle: "Take my mind of the game with a job?! Are you a psycho?!"

Koolaid man: "I'M WORKING ON NEW KOOLAID JAMMERS!"

Kid: "Orange?"

Koolaid man: "YEAH, HOW'D YOU KNOW?"

Bob and Right Paddle: "…."

Koolaid man: "OH, YEAH!"

Bob: "Let's get out of here. I'm afraid."

Right Paddle: "Be afraid. Be very afraid."

Strange evil voice: "Mwhahahahahaha…"

Bob and Right Paddle: "…."

Koolaid man: "AND JAM INTO CLEAR!"

Announcer: "Try new Koolaid Jammers, in the clear back pouch!"

END GAME

Well, was it funny? Me and my muse decided to write more!( Thanks to one reviewer) Sorry if anybody becomes insane from this. Oh, well, see you in the psycho ward. If another chapter is written the title will change to "The Great Pong Saga"


	3. More insanity!

WARNING- This story may cause brain damage and lose of intelligence

START GAME

Bob: "I am sorry to announce that Right has gone into a state of insanity. We have failed to find a New Left and haven't played the game for five years or minutes."

Right Paddle: "I'm not insane because I don't have any yogurt!"

Group of spectators: "Boo!"

Bob: "…"

Group of spectators: "We want a game! We want a game! We want a game! NOW!"

Bob: "Grumpiness; another side effect of hunger. Should have grabbed a Snickers; packed with peanuts, caramel, and chocolate." 

Group of spectators: "…"

Bob: "Oh, no! They are starting a mob! They're going to attack soon!"

Right Paddle: "Oh, no!"

Bob: "Oh, no!"

Koolaid man: "OH, YEAH!"

Bob: "You! Can you help me with this mob?"

Right Paddle: "How many cups of sugar does it take to get to the center of a Tootsie Pop?"

Bob and group of spectators: "…"

Koolaid man: "THERE'S MORE SUGAR IN MY NEW SUGARADE!"

Bob: "Oh, great the mob is growing!"

Mob: "ATTACK!"

Bob: "AHHHH!"

Right Paddle: "Snap into a Slim Jim! Eat me!"

Mob: "Ok, yeah."

Bob: "Ok, good they are gone."

Koolaid man: "THEY WILL NEED SOMETHING TO DRINK!"

Right Paddle: "…"

Bob: "Good, he left. That guy creeps me out!" 

Right Paddle: "The grass is always greener on the other side."

Bob: "Yeah, where Left is supposed to be."

Right Paddle: "Speaking of Left, do you think this color makes me look fat?"

Bob: "We need a New Left!"

Random person: "I'll do it!"

Bob: "Are you experienced?"

Random person: "At what?"

Bob: "Playing the game!"

Person: "What game?"

Right Paddle: "The moon looks greener on the other side too!"

Bob: "Umm… You need some yogurt."

Person: "…"

Bob: "Now why did he leave?"

Right Paddle: "Moo."

Bob: "Is there anybody that can be New Left?!"

Right Paddle: "ZZZ…"

Bob: "He sleeping!"

Mysterious evil voice: "Sleepiness; another side effect of hunger."

Bob: "Should have grabbed a Snickers; packed with peanuts, caramel and chocolate."

Mysterious evil voice: "…"

Bob: "So who are you?"

Evil voice: "I am Dracula!"

Bob: "Ahh!"

Dracula: "I want to eat your Snickers!"

Right Paddle: "ZZZ…"

Bob: "Help!"

Dracula: "Yes, yes!"

Bob: "Mommy!"

Mummy: "Yes?"

Bob and Dracula: "…"

Mummy: "What? You called."

Bob: "Help me!"

Mummy: "Quick everybody do the Monster Mash!"

Right Paddle: "Huh? What is going on?"

Bob: "Was that a mummy? Oh, well, Dracula is gone! That was close."

Right Paddle: "…"

Bob: "Hey, you!"

Jimbe: "What?"

Bob: "Want to be the New Left?"

Jimbe: "Sure."

Right Paddle: "Yea! Game!"

Jimbe: "What is his problem?"

Bob: "Don't ask."

Right Paddle: "Too late! First it all started when I came out of the field…"

Jimbe: "Ahh…"

Bob: "Now why did he run?"

Ghost: "Boo!"

Right Paddle: "Ahh!"

Bob: "Who are you?"

Ghost: "I'm Ball!"

Bob: "I see popped balls!"

Ghost Ball: "…"

Right Paddle: "Ah!"

Ghost Ball: "I see live people!"

Kid: "It is dead people!"

Koolaid man: "AND JAM INTO CLEAR!!!"

Bob: "AHHHHHHH!"

Ghost Ball: "I am out of here!"

Right Paddle: "Where did everybody go?"

Bob: "While you were hiding under the table they left."

Right Paddle: "What about the game?"

Bob: "No New Left."

Right Paddle: "I have a philosophical question."

Bob: "Ok, what?"

Right Paddle: "If a canoe drives into a gas station with a flat tire on Wednesday, how many Popsicle sticks will it take to build the dog house, that is two years older than Jim, which is younger than yogurt?"

Bob: "…"

Right Paddle: "…"

Bob: "Ok…"

Right Paddle: "Furthermore, how many fish does it take to power the gallons of Spaghetti will it take to get Timothy to Kansas by Friday?"

Bob: "…"

Right Paddle: "Exactly!"

Bob: "…"

Kid: "What to hear a joke?"

Right Paddle: "Yes!"

Bob: "Oh, no."

Koolaid man: OH, YEAH!"

Bob: "…"

Kid: "Why did the chicken cross the road?"

Right Paddle: "…"

Kid: "Because it was on fire!"

Bob, Koolaid man and Right Paddle: "…"

Kid: "Did you hear the one about the broom?"

Everybody else: "…"

Kid: "Yeah, well, it is sweeping the nation!"

Everybody else: "…"

Kid: "Did you hear about the kidnapping?"

Everybody else: "A kidnapping!?"

Kid: "Yeah, well, he woke up!"

Everybody else: "…"

Kid: "Tough crowd."

Bob: "I'm glad he's gone."

Right Paddle: "Where is fancy bread? In the heart or in the head?"

Koolaid man: "…"

Bob: "Sara Lee! Sara Lee!"

Koolaid man: "…"

Bob: "We need a New Left!"

Right Paddle: "Candy is dandy but liquor is quicker!"

Bob: "Good, Koolaid man left."

Right Paddle: "So many people lefting but still no Left!

Bob: "Hey you will you be the New Left?!"

New Left: "Sure."

Right Paddle: "Oh, happy days!"

Bob: "Happy happy joy joy!"

Right Paddle: "Yea! Game!"

New Left: "Is he always like this?"

Bob: "Yeah, I think he's hungry."

Right Paddle: "Psychoticness; another side effect of hunger!"

New Left: "…"

Bob: "That isn't a side effect of hunger! What are you thinking?!"

Right Paddle: "Is too!"

Bob: "That isn't a side effect of hunger!"

Right Paddle: "Is too!"

Bob: "That isn't a side effect of hunger!"

New Left: "…"

Right Paddle: "Talk to the hand!"

New Left Paddle: "Can we play yet?"

Bob: "Hand?"

Right Paddle: "…"

New Left Paddle: "…"

Bob: "…"

Right Paddle: "…"

Koolaid man: "AND JAM INTO CLEAR!!!"

END GAME

Well sorry about the long wait. My friend and I haven't had much time to work on this any. Oh, well, there you go. Review and tell us what you think! Want another chapter? Then say so! Hope we're family in the psycho house.


	4. Another chapter

WARNING- This story may cause brain damage and lose of intelligence

START GAME

Bob: "So are we going to play?"

Right Paddle: "I hope so."

New Left Paddle: "It's fine with me."

Random Person: "You gellin'?"

Bob: "…"

Right Paddle: "…"

New Left Paddle: "Hey, Helen, you gellin'?"

Helen: "Like a felon. Do you want some melon?"

Random Person: "Nah, but I'm like Magellan I'm soooo gellin!"

New Left Paddle: "Nice."

Right Paddle: "Can we just play the game?!"

Helen: "Listen to that yellin'."

New Left Paddle: "He's sooo not gellin'."

Right Paddle: "You want some watermelon?"

Bob: "I'm gelling."

Random Person: "You're so not gellin'!"

New Left Paddle: "Nope."

Bob: "Quit with the yellin' and the gellin' and the melon and the Helen."

Helen: "Fine, I'm leaving!"

Right Paddle: "Good, now we can play!"

New Left Paddle: "Okay."

Bob: "Finally!"

Right Paddle: "I'll serve."

New Left Paddle: "What the h-"

Bob: "Let's keep this thing G rated!"

New Left Paddle: "I was going to say hamster."

Right Paddle: "Where?!"

New Left Paddle: "Running down the street!"

Bob: "Wow, there really is a giant hamster."

New Left Paddle: "I told you so."

Random Person: "I killed four children this morning and I am still going strong."

Right Paddle: "That guy just killed a child!"

Bob: "NO! We need to keep this G rated!!!!" 

New Left Paddle: "Psycho people these days."

Right Paddle: "Back in the day when Ball was alive psychos only killed one person a day."

Bob: "…"

Random Person: "That was in your day. Today we kill four and more!"

Bob: "NO!!!!! We are doing that all over again! Only censored!"

~~~~~~

Random Person: "I ki**ed four children this morning and I am still going strong."

Right Paddle: "That guy just ki**ed a child!"

Bob: "This is better." 

New Left Paddle: "Psycho people these days."

Right Paddle: "Back in the day when Ball was alive psychos only ki**ed one person a day."

New Left Paddle: "…"

Random Person: "That was in your day. Today we ki** four and more!"

~~~~~~

Fat man: "I sat on somebody."

New Left Paddle: "Who are you?"

Fat man: "I'm Fat Man!"

Bob: "…"

Right Paddle: "Do you want to play with us?"

Fat Man: "Are you playing pong?"

New Left Paddle: "What else would we play?!"

Thing: "I will!"

Kool-aid man: "OH, YEAH!!!"

Fat man: "NO! I am supposed to be the fattest! He is fatter than me!" 

"Bob: "…"

New Left Paddle: "Ok."

Kool-aid man: "AND JAM INTO CLEAR!!"

Right Paddle: "I just got an idea, an idea so stupid my hip would explode if I knew what I was thinking!"

New Left Paddle: "What?!"

Bob: "Oh, great!"

Fat Man: "Please tell us!"

Thing: "What is it?"

Right Paddle: "Now we can play four way pong!!!!!!! YAY!!!"

Kid: "Boo!"

Bob: "GO away, kid."

Thing: "Yeah!"

New Left Paddle: "So what are you exactly?"

Right Paddle: "I'm a paddle."

Bob: "He didn't mean you."

Right Paddle: "Oh."

Fat Man: "I am a very fat man."

Right Paddle: "Fatness, another side effect of hunger."

Thing: "…"

Bob: "…"

New Left Paddle: "I didn't mean you Fat Man."

Fat Man: "Oh."

Kool-aid man: "I'M WORKING ON NEW KOOL-AID TWISTS!!" 

Thing: "Me?"

New Left Paddle: "Yes, you."

Thing: "I'm a thing."

Bob: "A thing?"

Right Paddle: "Can we just play?"

Fat Man: "Yeah really."

New Left Paddle: "I'm willing."

Bob: "Good."

Kool-aid man: "I'VE GOT TO GO WORK ON NEW KOOL-AID TWISTS!!!!"

Fat Man: "Yeah! I'm the fattest again!"

Right Paddle: "GAME!!!!"

Bob: "Fine."

New Left Paddle: "Are we playing four way?"

Fat Man: "Yes."

Right Paddle: "YAY!!!"

Thing: "Oh, and, Red, I'm fine. You were obviously wrong about those mushrooms."

Bob: "…"

New Left Paddle: "…"

Fat Man: "What?"

Right Paddle: "Who's Red?"

Bob: "…"

Thing: "Can we play now?"

Right Paddle: "YAY! GAME!!!"

New Left Paddle: "Fat Man, you can be at the top. Thing, you can be at the bottom."

Fat Man: "Ok."

Bob: "Great! Four people to whack me around."

Thing: "Ok."

Bob: "OUCH!!!"

Fat Man: "Pain, another side effect of hunger."

New Left Paddle: "Should have grabbed a sn-"

Right Paddle: "Let's just play!!!"

Thing: "I tried."

Bob: "You are supposed to hit me to someone not just hit me."

Thing: "Oh."

Right Paddle: "Can we just play?"

New Left Paddle: "Yes."

Fat Man: "I'll start."

Bob: "Wheeeee!"

New Left Paddle: "I got him!"

Right Paddle: "Good save! My turn!"

Bob: "Wheeeee!"

Thing: "I'll try one."

Bob: "Ouch!"

Thing: "…"

New Left Paddle: "That's strange."

Right Paddle: "Why does he get hurt only when Thing hits him?"

Thing: "…"

Bob: "Ouch!"

Kool-aid man: "AND JAM INTO CLEAR!!!!"

Fat Man: "I'm hungary!"

END GAME

Well, there's another one. Very sorry about the looooooooong wait for this one. Been really busy lately. But good news! If the reviews come, we'll get another chapter up, sooner this time. Again, sorry about the wait. See you in the nut house!


	5. Um, what?

WARNING- This story will cause brain damage and lose of intelligence. You have been warned. Read at your own risk.

START GAME

Right Paddle: "I wonder, WHY AREN'T WE PLAYNG!?"

New Left Paddle: "Because, we're trying to figure out why Thing hurts Bob."

Bob: "Yeah."

Thing: "Sorry."

Fat man: "Can I eat something?"

New Left Paddle: "No."

Bob: "I think I know why Thing hurts me when he hits me."

New Left Paddle: "Why?"

Right Paddle: "Can we play yet?"

Fat man: "Not until I eat something, you pixel."

Right Paddle: "…"

Thing: "So, why?"

Bob: "Because you are a sword."

New Left Paddle: "So every time he hits you he really stabs you?"

Bob: "Right."

Right Paddle: "We play! NOW!"

New Left Paddle: "No!"

Bob: "Not yet."

Thing: "Sorry, Bob. No, Right."

Fat man: "That's right, Right. No!"

Right Paddle: "But-"

New Left Paddle: "NO!"

Bob: "NO!"

Thing: "No!"

Fat man: "No, no, no!"

Koolaid Man: "OH YEAH!!!"

Right Paddle: "Not him again! He makes me go insane!"

Bob: "But we can play now, Right."

New Left Paddle: "That's right. We can play now, so you don't have to be crazy."

Thing: "I'm a sword."

Fat man: "Um, can I eat yet?"

Right Paddle: "…"

Koolaid Man: "AND JAM INTO CLEAR!"

Bob: "…"

New Left Paddle: "Are we playing yet?"

Sword: "Look at me! I'm shiny!"

Fat man: "I'm hungry."

Bob: "Hunger; another side effect of hunger."

New Left Paddle: "Should have grabbed a Snickers."

Sword: "I can kill people!"

Fat man: "Snickers? Packed with peanuts, caramel, and chocolate?"

Bob: "Yup."

Right Paddle: "Bologna whales!"

New Left Paddle: "…"

Fat man: "I'm not really Hungary. But I am hungry."

Bob: "And that's not a country."

Right Paddle: "'bother,' said Pooh, as the breaks went out."

Sword: "Lunge, slice, parry!"

New Left Paddle: "Oh, no! Right went crazy…again."

Bob: "Oh no!

Fat man: "Oh no!"

Sword: "Oh no!"

Bob: "Oh no!

Fat man: "Oh no!"

Sword: "Oh no!"

New Left Paddle: "Oh no!"

Fat man: "Oh no!"

Sword: "Oh no!"

New Left Paddle: "Oh no!"

Bob: "Oh no!"

Right Paddle: "Keep grandma off the streets! Legalize Bingo!"

Bob: "Oh no!"

Fat man: "Oh yeah!"

Koolaid Man: "HEY, THAT'S MY LINE!"

Fat man: "Oh."

Sword: Lung, thrust, parry, slice, stab, cut! I can do it all!"

New Left Paddle: "…"

Bob: "Right, are you okay?"

Right Paddle: "Oh no!"

Fat man: "What is it?" 

New Left Paddle: "Are you hurt?"

Right Paddle: "My legs just fell off!"

Bob: "…"

New Left Paddle: "…"

Sword: "Wheeeeeeeee!"

Fat man: "…"

Koolaid Man: "…"

Right Paddle: "Right, you don't have any legs."

Everyone else except Sword: "…"

Right Paddle: "That's right, Right."

New Left Paddle: "Isn't there anything anyone can do?"

Elidel: "I can help!"

Bob: "No, no you can't."

Sword: "Parry! Thrust! Stab!"

Fat man: "Yeah, Mr. Elidel, so leave."

Elidel: "But-"

New Left Paddle: "Sword, you know what to do."

Sword: "Yay!"

Koolaid Man: "AND JAM INTO CLEAR!!!"

Bob: "Right, are you okay?"

Right Paddle: "I've been thinking."

Everyone else: "That can't be good."

Right Paddle: "What happens when JoJo the Magic Space Monkey decides to eat the Technicolor tuna-flavored dog treats? Won't we all become turkeys because of that?"

Turkey: "There's nothing wrong with that!"

Fat man: "I'll eat you, Turkey."

Bob: "Am I the only one that's confused."

Right Paddle: "Hey, I know what that is!"

New Left Paddle: "You do?"

Right Paddle: "No!"

Sword: "Thrust, lung, cut, slice!"

Koolaid Man: "CAN I PLAY PONG WITH YOU?"

New Left Paddle: "Well, if Right Paddle hadn't gone insane, than yes."

Right Paddle: "I've got it! It's all Jell-O's fault!"

Everyone else: "…"

Right Paddle: "They're trying to take over the world!"

Everyone else: "…"

Right Paddle: "Think about it! They come to our planet and let us ingest them. This is how we will be defeated! They enter our bodies and learn everything about our innards! When the invasion happens they will know just how to beat us!" 

Sword: "THRUST!!!"

Everyone else: "…"

Right Paddle: "Mark my words! The Jell-O will come! They will kill us all!"

Everyone else: "…"

Right Paddle: "…"

Bob: "Um,"

Right Paddle: "And then Jell-O will rule the world!"

Elidel: "I can help! If you and your doctor find that other treatments aren't right for you call 1-800-123-4567!"

Sword: "Are we playing yet? Because I'm having fun!"

Everyone else: "…"

Sword: "…"

Right Paddle: "I'd like to thank all of t-GOD SAVE THE QUEEN!-he little chickens that I stepped on to get to here!"

Sword: "Thrust, lung, parry, slice, stab, cut, wound, bleed, die!"

New Left Paddle: "I think Sword had gone crazy to!"

Fat man: "Oh no."

Koolaid Man: "OH YEAH!!!"

Bob: "Now what are we going to do?"

New Left Paddle: "…"

Fat man: "Eat?"

Sword: "I can dance!"

Bob: "This is bad."

Fat man: "So much for playing four-way Pong."

New Left Paddle: "What are going to do now?"

Announcer: "What will our friends do now? Right Paddle and Sword have gone crazy and as a result the game has been postponed! What will happen?"

Koolaid Man: "AND JAM INTO CLEAR!"

END GAME

Terribly sorry about the wait. I completely forgot about this story until I got all those new reviews. At any rate, my friend and I don't really see each other that much so the next chapter, if you want one, may take some time. I'll see what I can do about getting the next chapter up, though. Well, see you in the nut house!


	6. Boo! Are you scared yet?

WARNING- This story will cause brain damage and lose of intelligence. You have been warned. Read at your own risk.  
  
START GAME  
  
Captain: "Are you ready kids?"  
  
Kids: "Aye, aye, Captain!"  
  
Captain: "I can't hear you!"  
  
Kids: "AYE, AYE, CAPTAIN!!!"  
  
Captain: "Ohhhhhhhh...!"  
  
Everyone except the kids and the captain: "..."  
  
Captain: "Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?"  
  
Kids: "SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!"  
  
Captain: "Absorbing and yellow and pourous is he!"  
  
Kids: "SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!"  
  
Captain: "If nautical-"  
  
Bob: "SHUT-UP!!!"  
  
Captain: "But-"  
  
Bob: "NO!"  
  
Kids: "Awwwwww."  
  
Captain: "Come on kids. Let's go."  
  
Right Paddle: "Joke time!"  
  
New Left Paddle: "Oh, no."  
  
Sword: "THRUST!"  
  
Fat man: "I'm hungry."  
  
Right Paddle: "Time wounds all heels."  
  
Koolaid Man: "TRY MY NEW BLUE RASPBERRY KOOLAID JAMMERS! IN THE CLEAR BACK POUCH!"  
  
Bob: "I've seen those in the juice isle!"  
  
Right Paddle: "That reminds me of a wedding! Where the little girl walks down the isle and throws the pretty flowers."  
  
New Left Paddle: "Oh, dear."  
  
Sword: "Yes, Dear?"  
  
New Left Paddle: "What!?"  
  
Kid: "Wanna hear a joke?"  
  
Right Paddle: "Yes!"  
  
Everyone else: "NO!"  
  
Kid: "What did the carpet say to the floor?"  
  
Everyone else: "..."  
  
Kid: "Don't move -- I've got you covered."  
  
Right Paddle: "Hahahaha....... I don't get it."  
  
Everyone else: "..."  
  
Kid: "Why did the boy fall off his bike?"  
  
Right Paddle: "Because someone threw a fridge at him?"  
  
Fat man: "Fridge? I'm hungry."  
  
Kid: "No, he was two tired to ride!"  
  
Everyone else: "..."  
  
Kid: "What do John the Baptist and Winnie the Pooh have in common?"  
  
Everyone else: "..."  
  
Kid: "They have the same middle name!"  
  
Sword: "I'll kill him!"  
  
New Left Paddle: "Murderous intentions; another side effect of hunger."  
  
Bob: "Should have grabbed a Snickers. Packed with peanuts, caramel and chocolate."  
  
Fat man: "Stop! You're making me hungry!"  
  
Right Paddle: "Game! Game!! Game!!! GAME!!!"  
  
Everyone else: "What?"  
  
Right Paddle: "Wait, I'm not wearing any pants!"  
  
Everyone else: "..."  
  
Right Paddle: "Come to think about it..."  
  
Bob: "What?"  
  
Right Paddle: "What?"  
  
New Left Paddle: "You were saying something."  
  
Right Paddle: "I was?"  
  
Sword: "DEATH!"  
  
Right Paddle: "Hey! I've seen a boat! It went, um, um, this way! Follow me!"  
  
Mysterious evil voice: "Don't follow him!"  
  
Sword: "Follow me! I will take you to the happy place!"  
  
Evetyone else: "..."  
  
Right Paddle: "Hey! I've seen a boat! It went, um, um, this way! Follow me!"  
  
Mysterious evil voice: "Don't follow him!"  
  
Bob: "Be afriad. Be very afraid."  
  
Mysterious evil voice: "I can't. I've a headache."  
  
New Left Paddle: "I fik yuur bufing."  
  
Bob: "What?"  
  
New Left Paddle: "I fik yuur bufing."  
  
Fat man: "What?"  
  
New Left Paddle: "I fik yuur bufing."  
  
Sword: "Deeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaattttttttthhhhhhhh!"  
  
New Left Paddle: "I think you're bluffing!"  
  
Bob: "Oh."  
  
Fat man: "I win!"  
  
Sword: "You can't you're a loser."  
  
Right Paddle: "No!"  
  
Everyone else: "..."  
  
Right Paddle: "There are no losers here. We're all winners!"  
  
Everyone else: "..."  
  
Right Paddle: "Except you. You suck."  
  
Bob: "Why me?"  
  
Right Paddle: "You suck so much you're like a black hole."  
  
Bob: "..."  
  
Everyone else: "..."  
  
Right Paddle: "Come on, everyone. Let's go for ice cream!"  
  
Everyone else: "YAY!!!"  
  
Right Paddle: "Except you. You stay and clean the toilets."  
  
Bob: "What? Why me?"  
  
Koolaid Man: "AND JAM INTO CLEAR! OH YEAH!"  
  
Fat man: "I lived in a pineapple once."  
  
End Game  
  
**********  
  
There you go. Funny? We hope you enjoy this and review. If you want more insanity please tell me. See you in the asylum. 


	7. Chicken

WARNING- This story will cause brain damage and lose of intelligence. You have been warned. Read at your own risk.

START GAME

Bob: "Stupid Right Paddle. Everyone else goes out to ice cream and I have to stay and clean toilets!"

Some Random Person: "Why didn't you just go with them?"

Bob: "..."

Some Random Person: "..."

Bob: "..."

Some Random Person: "..."

Bob: "..."

Some Random Person: "So..."

Fat man: "Yes! I love ice cream. That was a great idea, Right!"

Right Paddle: "Where's the roast beef?"

New Left Paddle: "Roast beef?"

Right Paddle: "Yes, roast beef. It is the Swedish term for beef that is roasted."

Everyone else: "..."

Right Paddle: "..."

Some Random Person: "Uh..."

Right Paddle: "Furthermore, you shouldn't ever run with knives."

Koolaid Man: "I DID ONCE!"

Bob: "Oh dear."

Sword: "Kurshunk!"

New Left Paddle: "Sword, that's not a word."

Right Paddle: "New Left, that's not a word either."

New Left Paddle: "What word?"

Right Paddle: "That."

New Left Paddle: "What?"

Right Paddle: "That."

Everyone else: "..."

Some Random Person: "Lord save me! What kind of insanity have I fallen into!"

Bob: "Insanity; another side effect of hunger."

Fat man: "Should have grabbed a Snickers."

New Left Paddle: "Snickers?"

Fat man: "Snickers."

Right Paddle: "Me too!"

Everyone else: "..."

Koolaid Man: "I THINK RIGHT PADDLE IS STILL CRAZY!"

Right Paddle: "No thanks, I already went."

Everyone else: "..."

Some Random Person: "AH! Someone save me!"

Sword: "I can't do it!"

Right Paddle: "You can do it!"

New Left Paddle: "Well, at least we have clean toilets."

Bob: "No thanks to you guys."

Koolaid Man: "I HAVEN'T ALWAYS BEEN A GUY!"

Everyone else: "..."

Koolaid Man: "..."

New Left Paddle: "Excuse us while we slowly back away."

Koolaid Man: "WHAT? I'M A PITCHER!"

Fat man: "Being a pitcher; another side effect of hunger."

Everyone else: "..."

Fat man: "What?"

Bob: "That one wasn't very funny."

Right Paddle: "Hey do you guys remember when Fat man said 'Being a pitcher; another side effect of hunger' and then Bob said 'That one wasn't very funny?'"

Everyone else: "..."

Right Paddle: "Yeah, me niether."

Some Random Person: "Save me, someone."

Right Paddle: "If a tree falls in the woods and only a canadian pourpoise is there to see it, does anyone really give a crap?"

Bob: "!"

Everyone else: "..."

Bob: "Must...keep...story...G...rated!"

Right Paddle: "Oops."

Fat man: "I'm hungry."

New Left Paddle: "Hunger; another side-"

Bob: "That one has been used."

New Left Paddle: "Oh."

Koolaid Man: "OH YEAH!"

Bob: "Fat man you're always hungry."

Some Random Person: "Who are you people?"

Bob: "Actually, we're the creations of two guys that were up very late into the night and were high on sugar."

New Left Paddle: "I never knew that."

Right Paddle: "What are noses?"

Everyone else: "..."

Some Random Person: "I guess this isn't so bad."

Fat man: "Nope."

Bob: "I only stayed because they needed a new ball back in chapter two."

New Left Paddle: "I'm here because-"

Right Paddle: "FEBTOBER!"

Everyone else: "..."

Right Paddle: "..."

Koolaid Man: "AND JAM INTO CLEAR!"

Right Paddle: "Cannibals love their fellow man...with gravy!"

New Left Paddle: "Great Scot...land."

Some Random Person: "Scotland?"

Bob: "Let's not start."

Smokey the Bear: "Only you can prevent forest fires."

Everyone else: "..."

Koolaid Man: "OH YEAH!"

Everyone else: "..."

Right Paddle: "Dude! That was like...dudish dude!"

Fat man: "I'm hungry."

New Left Paddle: "You're always hungry."

Fat man: "I'm fat."

Bob: "Fatness; another side effect of hunger."

Some Random Person: "Should have grabbed a Snickers."

Right Paddle: "Je suis avec moi."

Everyone else: "..."

Koolaid Man: "HUH?!"

Right Paddle: "..."

Sword: "I'm baaack!"

Some Random Person: "Who are you?"

Sword: "I am sword! Bringer of death, destruction, and condemnation to pink bunny slippers!"

Pink Bunny Slippers: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Run away!"

Everyone else: "..."

Right Paddle: "Cream cheese."

Koolaid Man: "OH YEAH!"

Fat man: "Oh no."

Koolaid Man: "OH YEAH!!"

Fat man: "Oh no!"

Koolaid Man: "OH YEAH!!"

Fat man: "OH NO!"

Koolaid Man: "OH YEAH!!!"

Fat man: "OH NO!!!"

Everyone else: "..."

Fat man: "That's enough..."

Everyone else: "!"

Right Paddle: "To be...or not to be...that...is what is written on my underwear."

Fat man: "Ah! Refreshing!"

New Left Paddle: "You drank Koolaid Man!"

Bob: "Fat man! How could you?!"

Some Random Person: "What's going on?"

Fat man: "I was thirsty."

Bob: "You drank Koolaid Man."

Koolaid Man: "oh yeah"

New Left Paddle: "You don't speak! You are dead!"

Sword: "Death! Death; another side effect of hunger."

Everyone else: "..."

Captain: "Can I finish the song now?"

Bob: "NO!"

Fat man: "Sorry."

Right Paddle: "I wear square pants."

Smokey the Bear: "Only you can prevent fore-"

New Left Paddle: "Go home!"

Some Random Person: "I'm confused."

Everyone else: "..."

Right Paddle: "Has it occured to anyone that this story really has nothing to do with Pong?"

Everyone else: "..."

Right Paddle: "..."

Everyone: "..."

Announcer: "Will our friends realize that they are all bubbling idiots? Will they ever play Pong again? Will Koolaid Man come back? You can only know the answer to these questions by tuning in next time!"

End Game

There you go. It's been quite some time. To be honest, I forgot about this story until a recently sent large amount of reviews. You people asked for it and you got it...more of the story. Funny? If you want more insanity please tell me.My friend and I don't see each other that much, but we'll try to get another chapter up sometime. See you in the asylum.


	8. Are we there yet?

WARNING- This story will cause brain damage and lose of intelligence. You have been warned. Read at your own risk.

Lawn Gnome One: "This is a great day!"

Lawn Gnome Two: "Tell Gnome Four that."

Lawn Gnome One: "What's wrong Gnome Four?"

Lawn Gnome Four: "Something bad is going to happen. I know it."

Lawn Gnome Three: "Don't listen to him. He's always paranoid."

Lawn Gnome Five: "Where's the love?"

Lawn Gnome Two: "Are we all ready?"

Lawn Gnome Six: "Almost."

Lawn Gnome One: "Let's hurry. Today is a great day!"

Lawn Gnome Seven: "I agree with Gnome Four. Something bad is coming."

Lawn Gnome Five: "Where's the love?"

Lawn Gnome Four: "Something evil!"

Lawn Gnome Seven: "Something truly evil is coming!"

Lawn Gnome Two: "Like that truck?"

Lawn Gnome One: "We're going to die!"

All Seven Lawn Gnomes: "Ahhhhh-"

START GAME

Right Paddle: "Everyone wait!"

Everyone else: "..."

Right Paddle: "I've felt a disturbance in the force!"

Everyone else: "..."

Right Paddle: "As if...seven lawn gnomes cried out and were suddenly silenced!"

Everyone else: "..."

Right Paddle: "..."

Bob: "Yeah, about that..."

New Left Paddle: "Right, are you still insane?"

Right Paddle: "Beer-battered shrimp."

Sword: "Death to all pink bunny slippers!"

Bob: "Sword and Right Paddle are both insane."

New Left Paddle: "Yep."

Bob: "Yep."

Fat man: "Yep."

Bob: "Well, not that we've got that cleared up..."

Everyone else: "..."

Bob: "..."

Everyone else: "..."

Bob: "What?"

New Left Paddle: "You made it sound like you were going to continue."

Bob: "Oh."

Fat man: "I'm hungry."

New Left Paddle: "Me too."

Right Paddle: "Ah! It's speading!"

Sword: "Are you willing to flirt with death?"

Death: "I hope not. You're all men and I'm a male too."

Random hot girl: "I'm not a man."

Death: "Dinner?"

Random hot girl: "Sure!"

Everyone else: "..."

Koolaid Man: "oh yeah"

Bob: "That was odd."

New Left Paddle: "What isn't?"

Fat man: "I'm still hungry."

Sword: "Death! Death to all!"

Bob: "Not again."

Right Paddle: "How many cups of sugar does it take to get to the centre of a Tootsie Pop?"

Everyone else: "..."

Right Paddle: "..."

Everyone else: "..."

Right Paddle: "..."

Random Person: "Forty-two."

Right Paddle: "That's right!"

Bob: "Who are you?"

Random Person: "..."

Everyone else: "..."

Random Person: "Well..."

New Left Paddle: "Hey, get back here!"

Fat man: "Who was that?"

Bob: "I don't know."

Sword: "There's a guy! Let's kill him!"

Bob: "Not again."

Right Paddle: "Bad baby! Bad baby! Bad baby!"

Everyone else: "..."

Right Paddle: "..."

Everyone else: "..."

Right Paddle: "And now I'd like to recite a small poem that I've written."

Koolaid Man: "i love poetry"

Fat man: "You don't talk. You're dead."

Koolaid Man: "oh yeah"

Bob: "This should be good."

New Left Paddle: "Go ahead Right."

Right Paddle: "Me?"

New Left Paddle: "Yes, Right, you."

Right Paddle: "But you're Left."

New Left Paddle: "No, not me. You! Right Paddle."

Right Paddle: "Oh."

Everyone else: "..."

Right Paddle: "..."

Bob: "Well?"

Right Paddle: "'Twas the naked mole rat before Naked Mole Rat, when all thro' the naked mole rat, Not a naked mole rat was stirring, not even a naked mole rat; The naked mole rats were hung by the naked mole rat with care, In hopes that Naked Mole Rat soon would be there; The naked mole rats were nestled all snug in their naked mole rats, While visions of naked mole rats danc'd in their naked mole rats, And Naked Mole Rat in her 'kerchief, and I in my naked mole rat, Had just settled our naked mole rats for a long winter's naked mole rat - When out on the naked mole rat there arose such a clatter, I sprang from the naked mole rat to see what was the naked mole rat. Away to the naked mole rat I flew like a flash, Tore open the naked mole rats, and threw up the naked mole rat. The naked mole rat on the naked mole rat of the new fallen naked mole rat, Gave the naked mole rat of mid-day to naked mole rats below; When, what to my wondering naked mole rats should appear, But a miniature naked mole rat, and eight tiny naked mole rats, With a little old naked mole rat, so lively and quick, I knew in a moment it must be Naked Mole Rat. More rapid than naked mole rats his coursers naked mole rat came, And he whistled, and shouted, and call'd them by name: 'Now! Naked Mole Rat, now! Naked Mole Rat, now! Naked Mole Rat, and Naked Mole Rat, On! Naked Mole Rat, on! Naked Mole Rat, on! Naked Mole Rat and Naked Mole Rat; To the top of the naked mole rat! to the top of the naked mole rat! Now dash away! dash away! dash away all!' As naked mole rats before the wild naked mole rat fly, When they meet with an naked mole rat, mount to the naked mole rat; So up to the naked mole rat-top the naked mole rats they flew, With the naked mole rat full of naked mole rats - and Naked Mole Rat too: And then in a naked mole rat, I heard on the naked mole rat The prancing and pawing of each little naked mole rat. As I drew in my naked mole rat, and was turning around, Down the naked mole rat Naked Mole Rat came with a bound: He was dress'd all in naked mole rats, from his naked mole rat to his naked mole rat, And his naked mole rats were all tarnish'd with naked mole rats and naked mole rats; A bundle of naked mole rats was flung on his naked mole rat, And he look'd like a naked mole rat just opening his naked mole rat: His naked mole rats - how they twinkled! his naked mole rats how merry, His naked mole rats were like roses, his naked mole rats like a cherry; His droll little naked mole rat was drawn up like a naked mole rat. And the naked mole rat of his naked mole rat was as white as the naked mole rat; The naked mole rat of a naked mole he held tight in his naked mole rat, And the naked mole rat it encircled his naked mole rat like a naked mole rat. He had a broad naked mole rat, and a little round naked mole rat That shook when he laugh'd, like a bowl full of naked mole rats: He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old naked mole rat, And I laugh'd when I saw him in spite of myself; A wink of his naked mole rat and a twist of his naked mole rat Soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread. He spoke not a naked mole rat, but went straight to his naked mole rat, And fill'd all the naked mole rats; then turn'd with a naked mole rat, And laying his naked mole rat aside of his naked mole rat And giving a naked mole rat, up the naked mole rat he rose. He sprung to his naked mole rat, to his naked mole rat gave a naked mole rat, And away they all flew, like the down of a naked mole rat: But I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of naked mole rat - 'Naked Mole Rat to all, and to all a naked mole rat.'"

Everyone else: "..."

Announcer: "Oh, good Lord! I have nothing to say! I'm too horrified by that..."

END GAME

Heh heh heh. There's another chapter of the Great Pong Saga for you. Hope you like it. Another should be along sometime in the future. Well, send in the reviews. Oh, and the first person to send in the real name of the poem that Right Paddle recited gets put in the story. Peace out! See you in the asylum!


	9. Someday, you'll thank me for this

WARNING- This story will cause brain damage and lose of intelligence. You have been warned. Read at your own risk.

START GAME

Everyone: "..."

Right Paddle: "Cream cheese anyone?"

Everyone else: "..."

Random Person Called Jim: "What the heck was that!"

Right Paddle: "Well, it all started forty-two years ago. I was a person once."

Everyone else: "..."

Random Person Called Jim: "Um..."

Right Paddle: "..."

Bob: "Oh my word...Right Paddle that truly scared the pee-pee out of me."

New Left Paddle: "Hey, Bob, I don't think you can say pee-pee in a G rated story."

Fat man: "You can't."

Bob: "Are you sure?"

Sword: "Death to Jim!"

Random Person Called Jim: "Ahhhh..."

Bob: "Hey, Announcer?"

Announcer: "What is it, Bob? I'm still recovering from Right Paddle's poem."

Bob: "Are we allowed to say pee-pee?"

Announcer: "I...uh...I don't know."

New Left Paddle: "Told you!"

Bob: "He said he didn't know."

New Left Paddle: "Oh."

Fat man: "I'm hungry."

Right Paddle: "Pee-pee; another side effect of hunger."

Everyone else: "..."

Right Paddle: "..."

Bob: "Hey, here's a crazy idea...let's play Pong!"

Right Paddle: "What's this Pong you speak of?"

New Left Paddle: "Whoa! He actually made a cohearent sentence!"

Everyone else: "..."

Sword: "I'm like to stab!"

Slapping Dummy Man: "I like to slap!"

Everyone else: "..."

Right Paddle: "Pong?"

Fat man: "Let's play Pong!"

Bob: "We haven't in forever."

New Left Paddle: "Not since the old Left Paddle died."

Bob: "I remember him."

Fat man: "I don't."

New Left Paddle: "Memory lose; another side effect of hunger."

Fat man: "I am hungry."

Right Paddle: "Hey, who are you?"

Man: "I...am Abraham Lincoln."

Everyone else: "Ohhhh...ahhhh..."

Abraham Lincoln: "Fourscore and seven years ago..."

SEVERAL MINUTES LATER

Everyone else: "..."

Abraham Lincoln: "I can see that you're speechless. So, I'm going to keep on talking..."

Everyone else: "..."

Abraham Lincoln: "I was born in three hundred log cabins. I built them all myself."

Everyone else: "..."

Abraham Lincoln: "I wanted a pony when I was a boy, never got the pony. But I do remember we had to eat horse meat."

Everyone else: "..."

Abraham Lincoln: "Well, then I got married."

Right Paddle: "But you forgot the part about the talking dog!"

Abraham Lincoln: "..."

Everyone else: "..."

Right Paddle: "Talking dogs; another side-"

Bob: "Don't."

New Left Paddle: "Hey, can we call you Abe?"

Abraham Lincoln: "No."

Fat man: "Do you have food?"

Abraham Lincoln: "No."

Bob: "Why are you here?"

Abraham Lincoln: "No."

Right Paddle: "Cream cheese?"

Abraham Lincoln: "No."

Bob: "Is that all you can say?"

Abraham Lincoln: "No."

New Left Paddle: "I knew it!"

Everyone else: "..."

Koolaid Man: "oh yeah"

Fat man: "You are still dead."

Koolaid Man: "oh"

Sword: "So what you're saying is: 'Don't shoot the apple, shoot the apple and put it on your head! The apple isn't flying!'"

Right Paddle: "Exactly!"

Everyone else: "..."

Abraham Lincoln: "Remember, I love you."

Everyone else: "..."

Announcer: "Bob, I just got done talking with the producers."

Bob: "And?"

Announcer: "No."

New Left Paddle: "No, what?"

Announcer: "You can't say pee-pee."

Bob: "Oh."

New Left Paddle: "Ha! I was right!"

Right Paddle: "I'm Right."

New Left Paddle: "But I was right!"

Right Paddle: "I am Right Paddle!"

New Left Paddle: "You don't understand."

Right Paddle: "Yes I do. You are Right Paddle; which makes me Fat man, Fat man is Bob, Bob is Sword, Sword is New Left Paddle, Abraham Lincoln is Right Paddle, Bob is ice cream, blue twelve blue twelve hut-hut hike!"

Everyone else: "..."

Fat man: "I could eat some ice cream."

Right Paddle: "Bingo!"

Sword: "I see."

New Left Paddle: "Thing keep getting more and more confusing around here."

Bob: "I know."

Abraham Lincoln: "What's that sound?"

Everyone else: "..."

Abraham Lincoln: "That, my friends, is the sound of victory!"

Everyone else: "..."

Fat man: "But I'm still hungry."

Bob: "I'm tired, I think I'll retire."

Everyone else: "GASP!"

Announcer: "Will Bob retired? Why the heck is Abraham Lincoln in the story? Why am I wearing women's underwear? These questions can only be answered by tuning in next time for another exciting chapter of 'The Great Pong Saga!'"

END GAME

Oh yeah! There you go. I was reading through the reviews earlier and it inspired me to write this new chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming and more chapters will be along. Well, have fun. See you in the asylum!


End file.
